Technical Field
The present invention relates to image processing techniques for correcting an image having brightness defects.
Related Art
Color defects (such as the red-eye effect) where a person's eyes appear red when photographed, may occur due to the light from a strobe when the strobe on a photographing device such as a camera illuminates and takes a picture of the person. Numerous techniques have been proposed, such as revising the color tone to its original form to correcting an image including the red-eye effect. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-040230, for instance, describes a digital camera that extracts the region in the photographed image where the red eyes occur, and corrects the color tone of the extracted region.